Problem: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $-\dfrac{16}{5},8,-20,$
Answer: In a geometric sequence there's a constant ratio between subsequent terms. Let's find that ratio, and use it to find which term should come after the last one that is given, which is $-20$. Each term is ${-\dfrac52}$ times the term before it. ${\times \left(-\dfrac52\right)\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \left(-\dfrac52\right)\,\curvearrowright}$ $-\dfrac{16}{5},$ $8,$ $-20$ So the next term is $-20\cdot\left({-\dfrac52}\right)=50$. The missing term is $50$.